--Está soy yo--
by yefreirem
Summary: Sólo soy Lucy


_Me siento tan sola, tan vacía, sin un lugar al que llamar mío. Vivo rodeada de personas, las puedo escuchar ver y sentir... más aun así no me siento parte de este lugar._

 _Estoy sola..._

 _Completamente sola..._

 _Si un día llego a desaparecer nadie lo notara._

[--]

Tenía diez, era feliz. Me habían sentado junto al niño que me gustaba, tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Moría por dirigirle la palabra, aunque cuando lo quise hacer las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, apenas y salió un resoplido. Me encogí al notar que él me miraba, mis piernas me temblaban, por un momento me sentía en las nubes. En mis adentros estaba que saltaba de la felicidad, él me estaba mirando. Yo simplemente me dedique a mirar el piso, no podía hacer otra cosa, estaba muerta de la pena, pero emocionada. Ese día había terminado, más yo era feliz, aquel día había sido especial. Pues a mi lado había estado aquel pequeño por el cual suspiraba.

Un día como cualquier otro.

Un día donde todo se veía tan monótono como siempre.

Un día en el cual nada podría salir mal, todo pintaba para ser aburrido.

En ese día en que nada aparentaba estar mal, yo decidí armarme de valor e ir con el niño que hacía que mi corazón doliera solo verlo. Pero antes de hacer aquella hazaña, corrí a los baños de aquella pequeña escuela, me encerré en uno de ellos, me quede ahí unos momentos, respirando y meditando todo lo que le diría. Cuando salí del baño me moje el rostro en los lavabos, me pellizque el rostro. Me encamine hasta donde estaba aquel pequeño grupo de niños, todos ellos mis compañeros, mismos a los que quizás consideraba amigos.

Respire con profundidad, fui hasta aquel pequeño niño de cabellos oscuros, piel bronceada y ojos rojizos.

—Rogue...— le llame por su nombre, me había ganado su atención ya que se giró a mirarme

—¿Qué? — me dijo en ese usual tono tosco y seco que lo caracterizaba.

—Podría hablar... contigo... a solas...por favor— pude sentir como su mirada mostraba molestia.

—Lo que me tengas que decir, dilo aquí— cuando dijo esas palabras sentía mi cara arder, no me sentía capaz de decirle nada, menos estando los demás ahí.

Escuche la risa de una de mis compañeras de clase.

—¿No me lo creo? — Murmuro uno de los presentes — a la fea le gusta Rogue.

Todos empezaron a reír... sentía que me moría. Mis ojos empezaron a picar. Quería llorar. Pero sin aviso sentí que alguien halaba de mi cabello, ese alguien era él. Rogue.

—Es que no te has visto en un espejo...— me empujo lejos de él — solo pensar que te gusto a ti... la cosa fea... me dan ganas de vomitar.

Algo en mi interior se hizo pedazos... dolía, dolía mucho. Ni siquiera supe cómo fue que soporte las ganas de llorar, pero aun así lo hice, aquel día fue el día en que mi corazón se fracturo como el cristal, pero no derrame lágrimas, no lo hice frente a nadie, pero si lo hice cuando ya nadie me veía. Mordiendo mi almohada deje que mis lágrimas saliesen sin detenerse.

Después de ese día... todo era negro y una tortura.

Siempre siendo el objeto de las burlas, los apodos más crueles eran para mí.

Pero pronto todo se volvió más intenso, cuando sufrí un accidente y casi pierdo mi ojo derecho, me gane una cicatriz que fue no solo una marca, sino también la causa de un nuevo apodo, una nueva forma de mofarse de mí.

Cuando al fin logre salir de ahí... pensé que todo se terminaría más me equivoque, no importaba que me hubiese puesto de rodillas por ir a otro instituto, pues al final la historia se volvía a repetir... nadie me miraba con buenos ojos.

Para todos yo era la niña tonta que podían usar y votar a su antojo.

Durante el tiempo del instituto, también aprendí algo, nadie se acercaba a mí porque realmente lo quería hacer... simplemente lo hacían para salvar sus notas o servirse de mi amabilidad.

Hubo un momento en el que creía había encontrado la felicidad, estaba muy emocionada e ilusionada, era mi primer amor.

Era el primer chico que mostraba interés en mí, pero fui tonta al no darme cuenta de la verdad. Él no me quería, el solo me tenía como su pasa tiempo, pues quien bien te quiere... no te trata como él lo hacía conmigo.

—...Pareces embarazada con esa panza que te cargas— sus penetrantes ojos azules y rubio cabello me habían cegado el juicio.

—...Yo...yo... lamento si mi cuerpo es... es así— me abrace a mí misma.

—Tengo ganas— su cuerpo se fue sobre el mío, me dolía.

Jamás... quise hacer nada de eso, más al final terminaba cediendo, aunque me doliese. Pues pensaba que así era el amor.

Durante mucho tiempo viví en medio de un patrón repetitivo y decadente. Pues no entendía el verdadero concepto del amor, ni siquiera comprendía lo que era el amor propio.

Me sentía una basura... alguien que si un día muere nadie la llorara realmente.

Logre graduarme con honores... fui reconocida por mis maestros, pero humillada por mis compañeros.

Mi cuerpo cambio, ya no era la misma de siempre ahora... me veía como lo que otros buscaban ver, pero a que costo... estuve a punto de morir, en más de una ocasión mi corazón dejo de latir por aquello.

Había comenzado una nueva vida, una donde no tenía a nadie más que a mí, me seguía sintiendo sola pero era feliz.

Con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, logre afrontar aquel bache que me había puesto la vida. Logre entender que sin importar cuanto haga a veces las cosas no son como las queremos, más no por ello debemos rendirnos y dejarnos llevar por la corriente, lo mejor es ser nosotros mismos, así el peso que llevamos a cuestas es pesado no por eso vamos a dejarnos morir a medio camino.

En nosotros está el avanzar o dejarnos morir.

Hoy por hoy me sigo sintiendo sola... más jamás pensé que la vida me traería una sorpresa tan grande.

En un día como cualquier otro... en mi camino se cruzó una persona que solo pensaba existía en mis sueños.

Aquel viejo librero había caído, todo lo que en él había se encontraba esparcido por el suelo. Aquella mañana sería larga. Pero la voz de alguien me hizo olvidar el asunto.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? — su voz me hizo sentir una descarga por todo el cuerpo.

En cuanto lo mire, mi corazón se aceleró y mis sentidos se nublaron.

—...No descuide...— logre articular.

—¿Segura? Porque como yo lo veo... Necesitas ayuda y mucha— lo vi agacharse y recoger algunos libros— así que... te ayudare— se puso de pie dejando los libros en una pequeña mesita— Por cierto, soy Natsu— me extendió su mano.

—Soy Lucy, mucho gusto— tome su mano y la apreté con fuerza.

Desde ese día la vida de ambos se entrelazo de la forma más inusual e inesperada posible.

Hoy estoy junto a quien me ama por quien soy realmente.

Lucy.


End file.
